Anežka Archuletta
Anežka Archuletta was a recurring character on Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Yael Grobglas. Character Anežka is the daughter of Magda and the long lost twin sister of Petra and also has a triplet brother named Pyotr. Anežka first comes across as very animated, yet shy and seemingly rather jumpy and clumsy, her life in a Czech orphanage with a rat as her only friend had made her fearful and defensive, yet eager to please and enthusiastic in her exchanges with other people. She seems to want a good relationship with her sister at high costs such as stealing wallets to buy Petra presents to return Petra's kindness. Though misguided, her intentions seem good, until it is revealed that she is actually plotting with Magda to steal Rafael Solano's money and flee the country. America Anežka first meets Petra where the viewers see who they believe to be a brunette Petra, running away from her babies (and everything else in her life), but in actuality are watching Petra's long lost twin sister making her way to meet Petra at The Marbella.Chapter Thirty-Nine After Petra recovers from the shock of discovering she has a twin sister she never knew about, Petra hires Anežka to work as a waitress at The Marbella, where Anežka seemingly has trouble adjusting culturally to U.S. customs. Scheme In a misguided attempt to support Petra, Anežka causes trouble for Jane at her job (and eventually gets Jane fired), but this is a ploy to win Petra's familial affections as Anežka is revealed to be able to speak flawless EnglishChapter Forty-Two. It turns out Magda contacted Anežka when Petra was going to have Magda imprisoned in 2015.Chapter Thirty-One. Anežka poisons Petra, immobilizing her and assumes Petra's identity and sleeps with RafaelChapter Forty-Four. Magda and Anežka's plan is that Anezka (as Petra) will sell her shares of the hotel and leave the country with the money. Magda berates Anežka the way she always did Petra and tries to keep Anezka from having a life in Miami, falling in love, instead of instructing Anežka to think and do as Petra would. In a precarious situation, this leads Anežka to sleep with Scott and unexpectedly fall in love with him. Although Scott provides Anežka with the blackmail she needs to also take down Rafael, Anežka cuts ties with Magda for her new partner-in-crime and refocuses her attention on starting a life with Scott. Petra's ploy Once Petra escapes her paralysis and takes control back from Anežka, Petra demands that Anežka leave the country following her traumatizing betrayal. Anežka agrees to leave, but she is lying to Petra and secretly marries Scott Archuletta, preparing to blackmail Rafael with the addendum to his will (which Petra thought she had completely destroyed). To get rid of Anežka once and for all, Petra steals Scott's phone and breaks up with Anežka over text, poses as Anežka and ends things with Scott in person.Chapter Sixty-One In a drunken stupor, Scott happens upon the real Eileen and she murders him in cold blood, fearing for her life as she's threatened by Sin Rostro. At happenstance, Anežka meets Luisa, while actually leaving the country after getting out of prison, and Luisa fills her in on Scott's fate. Anežka, in turn, provides Luisa with the taped-up shredded addendum to Rafael's will. In a cruel mirroring of events, Anežka steals Rafael's phone to lure Petra to the boardwalk near the hotel and holds her at gunpoint, telling her she will pay for taking Scott from her.Chapter Sixty-Four The Marbella After a struggle between Petra and Anežka, Anežka is lost at sea but returns to The Marbella in time to thwart Petra's attempt to reclaim the hotel shares from Luisa.Chapter Sixty-Five They try to get Petra to sell her 1/3 of the shares, so that Luisa may break Rose out of jail, but to no avail. Magda and Anežka employ a guy named Anton to convince Luisa she's hallucinating again and succeed, with Anežka now the majority owner of the hotel. Petra discovers their ploy against Luisa and uses it to sow doubts with Anežka of whether Magda is double-crossing her. Anežka prays that Scott will send her a sign, saying he's the only person who ever truly loved her. She struggles with who to believe and Petra doesn't see Anežka again until she is found hanged in her suite - murdered. It turns out that Anežka, frazzled with who to believe, faked her own death in order to discover at her funeral who truly cared about her. Coincidentally, the twins have sprayed Petra's eyes with pepper spray before the funeral, and a lurking Anežka thinks that Petra is mourning her sister's death. This doesn't last long, however, as she was pushed off the Marbella balcony, falling to her actual death. Past 1985 Magda gives birth to twins Anežka and Natalia but chooses to keep Natalia as Magda deems her the "prettiest" twin (for her later schemes) and abandons Anežka in an orphanage to grow up without any support or care. Anežka becomes a fearful survivor, who has little social conception. Trivia *Grew up in a Czech orphanage. *Stole wallets at The Marbella to buy Petra presents. *Is scheming with Magda. *Anežka had three objectives with her plan: **She wanted Rafael to sign over the Marbella to her. **She wanted her mother out of prison. **She wanted Rafael (runs in the family, apparently). *Has the words "Not Petra" tattooed on her forehead. *The Czech name "Anežka" is actually pronounced /A-nesh-ka/ with the first syllable stressed. However, most JTV actors, including the narrator, pronounce it incorrectly as /a-NES-ka/. Yael Grobglas comes closer to the correct pronunciation, saying /a-NESH-ka/, but also incorrectly stresses the second syllable. Episodes SEASON 2 (6/22) :Chapter Thirty-Nine • Chapter Forty • Chapter Forty-One • Chapter Forty-Two • Chapter Forty-Three • Chapter Forty-Four SEASON 3 (11/20) :Chapter Forty-Five • Chapter Forty-Six • Chapter Forty-Seven • Chapter Forty-Eight • Chapter Forty-Nine • Chapter Fifty-Two • Chapter Fifty-Three • Chapter Fifty-Four • Chapter Sixty • Chapter Sixty-One • Chapter Sixty-Four SEASON 4 (8/17) :Chapter Sixty-Five • Chapter Sixty-Six • Chapter Sixty-Seven • Chapter Sixty-Eight • Chapter Sixty-Nine • Chapter Seventy • Chapter Seventy-One • Chapter Eighty-One (flashback) Photos 49anežka.jpg|Scott proposes to "Petra" 41anezka.jpeg|Chapter Forty-One screen shots anežka.png|Chapter Sixty-Eight 66anezka.png|Chapter Sixty-Six 39twinsister.png|Chapter Thirty-Nine Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Marbella Twins and Triplets Category:Deceased